Survival Games Series: Rebellion
by TheLadyIssu
Summary: The games are getting worse, more twisted than ever, and the punishment for losing the games. Mutation Grab yourself glass of milk and some cookies and prepare for a story i really should have re-written before even thinking about posting. None of this will make sense, but hey. Blood, gore, death, dying children. Sound good to me.
1. Chapter 1 Enter Pastel

**Survival game player list:**

**1. SkitScape **

**2. Dawnables (girl)**

**3. CaptainSparklez**

**4. SeaNanners**

**5. Minecraft4meh **

**6. Muffy1908**

**7. SkydoesMinecraft**

**8. Ihascupquake (girl)**

**9. HoneyDew**

**10. Xephos**

**11. LDshadowlady (girl)**

**12. AntVenom**

**13. MinecraftUniverse**

**14. LemonZephyr (girl)**

**15. Pastel (girl)**

**16. CreeperSlyth (girl)**

**17. BrenyBeast**

**18. LikeTotallyToby**

**19. Chimneyswift11**

**20. Swift_y**

**21. Deadlox**

**22. Grailmore (girl)**

**23. Inthelittlewood **

**24. PewdiePie**

**POV Pastel**

Pastel opens her light brown eyes slowly, still listening to the sound of the invisible crowd cheer for the blood of the PvP players in the arena. Grimacing at the sight of the other players she quickly changes her expression to a bored look. In her mind she's freaking out, being placed in the survival games wasn't her plan.

_The game will begin in 60 seconds_

Pastel frowns.** 60 seconds? What the hell change it to 20 seconds at least? **She chuckles slightly. The player on her right glances over at her for a second calculating the easiest way to kill her. On Pastels left, a veteran of the games, squares his shoulders and flexes his legs in preparation to bolt for the center. She jogs in place she wears a Light blue hoodie, Ink blue jeans, brown boots, her dark brown hair bouncing as she moved.

_ 40, 39, 38, 37…_

A headset appears on Pastels head, surprised she jumps a little causing the player on her right to jolt towards her, his light grey eyes are full of blood lust, the eyes of a killer. As his foot hits the ground, his body shoots up into the air, blood and dirt splattering the people close by. Pastel screams as the helmet that was on the players head falls next to her feet. Cannon sounds.

_15, 14, 13, 12…. HoneyDew was killed by a bomb._

**Oh Notch please let me live!** Pastel prays getting into a running position. She spits the dirt and blood onto the ground trying to get the disgusting taste from her mouth. She bends down quickly picking up the fallen players helmet. She places it on her head, it's a little big but it stays.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO_

Pastel takes of sprinting holding the helmet to her head; she reaches the cornucopia, grabs a bag, a sword, a bow and some arrows. Then dashes away. Screams from the other players echo in the field, blood splatters on her face, warm and sticky. Cannon sounds.

_PewdiePie has slain LikeTotallyToby!_

Something grabs her arm and drags her back. Unsheathing her sword she twists around and slices at the players' side, he blocks with a knife and forces her to the ground, the helmet falls and rolls a short distance away. He couldn't grin or smile; he had no face, just a rubix cube. Pastel knew that if he had a mouth he would be grinning as he places the knife to her throat and presses down. Cannon sounds.

_Muffy1908 has slain Inthelittlewood!_

**_You don't want to die do you?_** A voice says through her headset, it's obviously his, she freezes. **_That's what I thought. Hold still this won't take but a minute._**

Pastel feels his hand touch her stomach, tracing her curves. She whimpers and tries to wiggle away.

**_I said don't move. Don't you-_** he cuts of as something crashes into his side sending him sprawling. A boy at least 16 thrust his sword down into the man's heart. Even though the man with the rubix cube head is much older and stronger he didn't stand a chance. Cannon sounds.

_Minecraft4meh has slain SkitScape!_

The boy, Minecraft4meh looks up at her "run! Go on!" this time his voice doesn't come through her headset. "Now!" he yells running back into the center field. Pastel does what he says, picks up the helmet once more before sprinting through the trees. Cannon sounds.

_CaptainSparklez has slain Minecraft4meh!_

**. . .**

She reaches the edge of the ruins of a city by the time dusk has settled. She places some torches down and looks through her bag. After eating a porkchop, a hologram appears in front of her naming the deaths of the players.

_SkitScape slain by Minecraft4meh_

_Minecraft4meh slain by CaptainSparklez_

_LikeTotallyToby slain by PewdiePie_

_Inthelittlewood slain by Muffy1908_

She thinks back to when SkitScape had her pinned, she shutters at the reminder of him touching her so provocatively. The boy, Minecraft4meh, who had saved her, had been handsome.

"Uh… headset show Minecraft4meh?" she said quietly not expecting anything to happen. Another hologram appears showing a 16 year old boy with red hair, a red t-shirt with a white Z on it, ripped blue jeans dirty feet and hands, also red sunglasses and one tooth showing from his mouth. This hologram showed him in a fighting stance; knees slightly bent sword held out in front him. Sighing she stares at the hologram as night continued on. "Hologram disappear please" Pastel said as she lay down to sleep. The picture of Minecraft4meh flickers out, and Pastel fell asleep a tear moving slowly down her cheek.

As morning came so did the sounds of mobs burning in the sunlight. Pastel opens her eyes and stretches, she stood up and brushes of her clothing, it did next to nothing. Her hoodie and pants were so caked with blood and dirt that the light blue of her hoodie was more brownish then blue. She shrugs and grabs a porkchop from her bag and began to nibble at it. Looking through her bag again she grabs an iron chest plate and leather pants. She puts them on over her ink blue jeans and light blue hoodie. The iron chest plate and pants quickly changes to fit her body shape, as if they were different clothing themselves. Pastel pulls them of again and they revert back to their original state, she removes her hoodie and jeans, then put the armor back on. More comfortable now she places her other clothing in her bag, put Honeydews helmet on, and put the bag on her shoulders and ventures farther into the ruins.

"Geez. It's quiet as hell here." She muttered. She began to hum an old tune, as she progressed forward she changed from humming to singing.

_Oh! This land, these lands! Of cubes, and squares. We venture farther into the world._

_Oh great Notch what will I find today? A spider? A pig? Or maybe even you?_

_Won't you tell me what I'll find today? The jungle? The plains? The desert or the tundra? _

_What fine land will I spawn on today? Protect me from the evil, show me to the good!_

_Let me learn from you today! The sun, the moon, and the great stars! Let them lead the way!_

Pastel smiles as she continued on. Skyscrapers of the once great city are covered in vines and were crumbling apart, now and then the sound of a block falling to the gravel road.

"No." Someone said from around the corner. Pastel stopped and edges forward to see who was speaking.

"Captain we both know that this game is tougher than before." The other voice was shaky. Pastel looks at the 2 players closely.

The one who was scaring the younger kid was wearing an open black jacket with a low neck white long sleeve. He had black pants, with the cuffs folded up and shiny black shoes. He looked strong with a few faint muscles and he had tan skin. He had dark, almost black, hair and pale lips. **Captain? Is that CaptainSparklez?**

The other was in a kind of space age outfit; he had a medallion of gold with a purple gem in the center of it. He had dirty brown hair, black sunglasses, dark grey gloves, blood red shoes, and the harness for rock climbing. Pastel couldn't tell what either of their eyes looked like, it made her nervous that she couldn't tell their emotions. Both of them had headsets on.

"Sky we've been friends for a while but you get picked off quickly, I'm surprised you made it this far even." Captain replied sounding bored. He yawned.

"Please. Come on Captain. I need to last longer to get into the next games." SkydoesMinecraft pleads

Captain pulled out his sword and advances on him "Your no use to me Sky" he walks calmly to Sky his two handed sword held at his side.

"JASON!" SkydoesMinecraft screams scampering away "Jason! Please! Oh Notch!" he cries as he trips and rips his clothes, scraping his legs and arms. "Please Sparklez…" He whimpers. Cannon sounds.

_CreeperSlyth has slain MinecraftUniverse!_ They both glance at the words for a moment before looking back at each other. SkydoesMinecraft lets out a sob.

"Looks like CreeperSlyth has done me a favor huh?" Captain laughs

"Jason… oh Notch…" Sky makes a broken sound, crying. "I'm more than startled." He whimpers

"You're a baby Sky, take it like a man. This won't be your last game." Captain said shoving him with his foot. Sky skidded a few feet. He raises his sword to sink it into Sky's heart.

Pastel pulled out her bow from her bag and an arrow from her quiver. She pulls the string back getting ready to shoot it into the back of CaptainSparklez. She walked swiftly forward, she was right behind CaptainSparklez and she places the arrow tip square on his back. He stiffens.

"Didn't you hear Captain? In this game once you die you don't come back." She says darkly, he shudders realizing what was implied.

"And who are you?" he replies slowly turning around. His eyebrows rose when he saw her helmet was HoneyDew's. "Ah… Yes the noob. What was it? Pastel? What do you have against me?" he leans forward dropping his sword with a sickening sound of it entering Sky. Pastel didn't notice the Cannon sound or the words that said:

_CaptainSparklez has slain SkydoesMinecraft!_

"Well?" his breath was hot on her face he smells like mint.

Swallowing Pastel said "A number of things CaptainSparklez" he grins at the use of his full name.

"Oh really? Enlighten me then." Pastel blushes but frowns angrily. He was handsome. She still couldn't see his eyes but she wonders what color they were. "Well?" he grins at her reaction.

"You killed Minecraft4meh, and you want to kill an innocent kid." She jerks her head to Sky. "That's what." CaptainSparklez eyes widened and his smile disappeared at the mention of Minecraft4meh. "Well?" she sneers. He says nothing. "Sky get out of here." She says to SkydoesMinecraft who still lies on the ground. "Go sky" CaptainSparklez laughs. "What's so funny?" she says

"Oh nothing but the fact you expect a corpse to run." He says nonchalantly. His sunglasses reflect the suns light.

"What?!" Pastel gasped removing the arrow from the place on his chest. She goes around him looking down at Sky. "Oh Notch…" she mutters. **I wasn't paying attention… if you hear me Sky I'm sorry. ** She bends her head down.

(_Pastel turn around!) _A voice in her headset said_. (Learn from my mistakes! Turn around and keep an eye on Captain.) _SkydoesMinecraft's spirit was whispering in her headset.

She whips around facing CaptainSparklez, her dark brown hair swirling. CaptainSparklez just looks at her through his sunglasses a faint grimace on his face.

"I don't mean to kill these people you know." He says sounding sad. "It's all about the game. I've been in 25 of them and have won 6, it drives you a little crazy." His sunglasses fall slightly down his nose showing his creamy brown eyes. He had begun to push them back up but Pastel steps up to him and carefully moves her hands to his face. (_Pastel don't!)_ Sky yells in her headset. She ignores him.

"May I?" she whispers he nodded just barely.

She lifted his sunglasses of his head and places them in her bag. Pastel looks into his creamy brown eyes, and he looks back into her light brown ones. They breath in the scent of each other, he is only slightly taller than she, and he lifts his hand to her lightly tanned face, tracing her jaw line carefully. She sighed longingly and leans into his hand her face slightly tilted, there gazes locked, she reaches up and removes HoneyDew's helmet letting it fall to the ground with a nearly silent _thud_. Captain leans down and kisses her softly on her lips; it was such a gentle touch, as if a feather was touching her. Her breaths in smelling mint. He smiles against her lips removing them for a quick moment; he wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her body closer to him. She could feel his body radiate heat even through her armor. He cupped her chin and brought her face to his again, there was a _twang!_ And the sound of an arrow entering Captain. His smile falters as blood began to drip from his mouth. Pastel gasped.

"Pastel I need to tell you." He chokes out. He slumps to the floor, dragging her with.

"Don't talk! I need to heal you!" she says desperately, trying to find something to stop the bleeding. She grabs a regeneration potion.

"I think I'm in love with you…" he whispers to her. Pastel went even faster trying to get the potion open. Cannon sounds.

_CreeperSlyth has slain CaptainSparklez!_

Pastel cried out. Tears flowing down her face. "Please… Captain? Oh great Notch… Jordan! Wake up! Please!" his body was cold now that the heat had left. An arrow lands next her.

"Aw! I missed!" a female voice wines from behind her. Pastel turns around.

CreeperSlyth stood behind her trying to reload an arrow. She wore a black hoodie with a white wool t-shirt. Black shorts with bright green bands around each pant leg. Thigh high boots with dark green and bright green laces, a purple and black headset, and a gold medallion with a blood Ruby in the center. Her eyes were bright blue and she had a pink hair clip keeping part of her light brown hair from covering one eye.

"You better be happy I saved you noob. He does that with everyone, loves on them, then. Wham! He either kills them or someone kills him and he makes that person kill the attacker in revenge. He's done it on me, and the other females in this game. That's why he's won 6 games. Mph" she reloads the bow and aims slightly above Pastel. She shoots; there's a groan and a large thud. Pastel looks behind her and sees a player lying on the ground. Cannon sounds.

_CreeperSlyth has slain PewdiePie!_

"Pathetic!" she rages stomping over to the body and begins looting it. "The best players in Minecraft and not a single one can at least attempt to do something different." She picks up the few items and places them in her bag "I mean seriously! I'm a terrible PvP player and yet I'm beating people like CaptainSparklez, MinecraftUniverse, and Inthelittlewood! Its retarded!" she walks back to Pastel and offers her a hand up. Pastel takes it and slowly stands. "You going to loot his body? Or should I?" CreeperSlyth asks.

"I guess I will…" Pastel mutters. Leaning down and grabbing Captains bag. She finds armor, **why didn't he have it on?** Some weapons, food, torches, potions, a journal, a couple pencils and erasers.

"You know…" she turns and face CreeperSlyth "I don't want to team with anyone and I've already killed like 4 people." She points her bow and arrow at Pastel. "So I don't think I'll feel bad if I kill you, or guilty if I don't." Pastel stiffens and Creeper chuckles. Creeper lowers her bow. "So I'll let you go, the next time I see you though I'll kill you on spot. Or you can do me a favor." She grins showing of her braces.

"What favor?" she asks looking at her suspiciously.

"You leave SeaNanners for me." She says it so simply like it should mean something to Pastel. It doesn't.

"Deal, you can have SeaNanners." Pastel replies.

"Good. I got to go then, more people to kill a game to beat, you know the drill." CreeperSlyth winks at Pastel. "Must be off! See you later!" Her words seem to hang in the air as she dashes of farther into the city.

"Shit. She didn't help me with the bodies." Pastel mutters. She glances at SkydoesMinecraft's body. "I guess I'll take your stuff to Sky."

(_Use it wisely young Jedi) _Sky mutters into her ear._ (I told you not to go near him. Creeper is right though he does that to all the girls._)

**That's just great. Why couldn't you have told me that?**

(_'Cause you were too busy scaring the shit out of him! Too bad though you could have killed him when he had shown his weakness instead of Creeper shooting him.)_

**Great just great. I have an annoying dead PvP player speaking at me through a headset.**

(_I can still hear you._) He says as if he were pouting. (_Anyways, take my medallion, it's charmed, it should help considerably, also your headset can do a number of things._)

**Like what? I know it can show you dead players.** She said grabbing the medallion and his few items.

(_Don't put the medallion on yet. Let me explain some things to you first. Your headset allows you to speak to other PvP players, gives you their complete Bios, and can show you past kills, like how they died._)

**That's cool. Can I put the medallion on?**

(_Yeah once you do my spirit moves on._)

**Really? Does that mean I can speak to Captain?**

(_Yes but I don't suggest it. He'll just trick you into killing Creeper. He never liked her really, they were in love at one time but she didn't let him the last Survival games. So he hates her now._)

**So if I place the glasses on he'll move on?** She thought pulling out the glasses.

(_Yeah._) He sounded worried.

**Ok. I'm putting your medallion on now. Goodbye Sky. **Pastel was kind of sad, she didn't want to lose this kind soul but she figures it was for the best.

(_Good bye Pastel…_) He whispers before it was silent. A tear rolls down Pastels cheek. She looks at his body sadly. A Cannon sounds as if to mark his death. Cannon sounds.

_Muffy1908 has slain Swift_y!_


	2. Chapter 2 Onward, always onward

**...**

By the time the sun was nearing the horizon Pastel had drug the bodies to the side of the road and placed flowers in each of their hands. PewdiePie who had been killed by Creeper, and he didn't have anything that might cause him to speak to her so she was pretty happy, she didn't know anything about him or the other 2. The bodies had begun to smell a little so she headed of Sky's medallion bouncing slightly against her chest as she hurried into the woods away from the City. She didn't want to venture farther in fearing she might meet CreeperSlyth again, Pastel didn't want to have another conversation with her.

"Umm. Headset give me CaptainSparklez Bio please" she says as she dodges branches and bushes.

A miniature hologram of Captain appears showing him doing a number of things, fighting, running, walking, eating, sleeping, and swimming. A mechanical voice begins speaking:

"CaptainSparklez, number 5 on the best Survival games list. He is fast, cunning, and deadly. He is known for his 'I love you trick' he has seduced many women. Best friends with AntVenom, and SeaNanners. He can kill 6 people without getting a single scratch; he was in a relationship with CreeperSlyth until she killed him at the last game, causing him to lose. He's won 6 games and has competed in 21 games. He's killed a total of 231 PvP players, seduced 34, and has been killed 158 times." As it ended Pastel had an idea.

"Headset give me CreeperSlyth's Bio." She said as she began to set up camp. The hologram changes showing CreeperSlyth hunting, swimming, fighting, talking, running, and sleeping. The mechanical voice begins again.

"CreeperSlyth, number 3 on the best Survival games list. She is cunning and a good swimmer. She is known for sniping people down with her Bow and arrow, also known for how much she talks and her generosity. Best friends with LDshadowlady and Muffy1908. She can do multiple shots and never misses. She was in a relationship with CaptainSparklez until she killed him at the last game, causing him to lose. She's won 9 games and competed in 21 games. She's killed a total of 254 PvP players and has been killed 132 times."

"Never misses huh? Then she purposely missed beforehand." She was about to go to sleep when…

(**Yep she does that.**) Pastel jumped up and looked around before realizing Captain was speaking to her.

**Shit**

(**Hey none of that my young gullible friend.**) He materializes next her in lotus position. (**I wish we could continue where we had left of but sadly I'm dead.**) He gestures to his body which is floating 4in of the ground.

**What do you want Captain?**

(**Nothing really I've been waiting for you to put my glasses on so I could go to hell or whatever.**) He stretches out next her.

Pastel grabs her bag and pulls out the glasses. **Goodbye Captain.**

(**Continue to write in my diary will you? If this is my final life then I want it published. I documented every game in that little thing you're holding.**) He sighs and rolls over looking at the stars.

Pastel looks at his floating body sadly and leans down and places a kiss on his forehead as best she can. He sighs longingly. **Good luck CaptainSparklez where ever you go.**

(**Good luck to you as well Pastel.**) Captain flickers out as she put the glasses on. There was no difference in the lighting. It was like looking through glass. She pulls out a pencil and the journal and begins to write; by the time she's done the sound of Mobs spawning is a regular thing. Pastel lies down again and falls asleep holding the journal close to her heart. Somewhere near by a person screams. Cannon sounds.

_Deadlox has slain Chimneyswift11!_

**Deadlox POV**

Deadlox glances down at Chimney's still contorted body. "Bastard, going to sneak up on her and rape her huh? Well too bad for you, I wouldn't let you." He chuckles darkly. He looks through the bushes at Pastels sleeping form. He sighs and walks into the circle of light that she made with torches. He looks at her dark brown hair splayed around her; he notices she didn't have on a blanket. She was shivering in her sleep; Deadlox pulls out a blanket and places it over her shivering body.

"How sweet Deadlox." Someone says quietly from in the tree next to him. He glances up into the branches. LemonZephyr lays catlike in the tree, long black hair with purple highlights hanging down her sides. "Didn't know you cared. Oh wait! I did" she grins playfully and swings down from the branch. Deadlox looks at her suspiciously. She's wearing light blue spaghetti strap shirt, dark gray shorts, and Nike shoes. Her dark skin glows with a faint light from her white tattoos that swirl up her arms and up around her neck.

"You care why Lemon" Deadlox spits "I broke up with you a long time ago."

"Oh my dear Deadlox, I never got my revenge on you. Maybe I should kill her just for fun?" She says practically purring.

"You wouldn't dare." He hisses.

"I do dare Deadlox I do. You just wait." She smiles evilly before stepping into the shadows and disappearing from view.

Muttering Deadlox says "Not before I kill her." He turns around and see's Pastel pointing an arrow at him.

**POV Pastel**

"In your dreams." I mutter letting the arrow shoot into his chest, I fire again hitting him in the forehead. "Sweet dreams Deadlox." Cannon sounds.

_Pastel has slain Deadlox!_

I glance down at his body looking for anything that might allow him to return, I grab his headphones and take my off and replace them. He was dressed in a white short sleeve sweater with gray bands on the end of the sleeves. He had purple wrist bands, a black and green headset, purple and black Nike's, brown hair and red eyes. I almost felt sad for putting on the headphones, but I shook my head.

** I can't have anymore PvP players talking to me.** I sigh. **I'm going to have a hard time sleeping.** I lean down and close Deadlox's eyes. Taking the blanket he had placed on me, I cover his body. The sun was rising in the sky so I packed up my torches and was about to head out when I felt the ground shake. I looked behind me and saw the ground crack open and Deadlox's body fall into the whole. It continued to spread. I yelled in fright dashing of away from the slowly growing fissure. Dodging branches and rocks I hopped up onto a block of stone then jumped the 2 square distances to a tree limb. Cannon sounds.

_LemonZephyr has slain Xephos!_

I began jumping from tree to tree; the fissure steadily grew behind me forcing me to continue to forward. There was no time to stop to breath, it was either move forward and live, or stop and die. An arrow zoomed past me nicking my leg; I glance to the side and saw a man. He was a fairly tall, muscular man. He had a full black suit and was wearing a golden amulet, (similar to Sky's) which had a purple cube in it and was on a white chain. He was wearing blue fingerless gloves and red shoes. He had black eyes black hair and a small moustache and beard. I shuddered; this was the Player standing next to me at the beginning of the games.

"_AntVenom wishes to voice chat. Do you accept?_" a robotic voice in my headset spoke.

"I accept" I replied barely breathing in enough to answer.

"**Sorry about the arrow. I was trying to get your attention.**" AntVenom says as he jumped to a tree closer to me. "**I want to make an alliance. You've lasted long enough that I thought we might make a good team.**" He spoke panting slightly and glancing over shoulder to look at the fissure. "**Duck!**" he yelled as a fireball came hurtling towards me. I rolled to my left and fell of the edge of the tree my hand holding onto the edge. I screamed.

"Help me!" I screamed at AntVenom. He made a U-turn dodging fireballs, and went to grab my hand. "Venom." He looked at me. I take of my bag carefully, removed the helmet, glasses, headset and medallion. I place them on the tree. I look up into Venoms black eyes. "Write in the diary, run." I mouth. My hand slipped and I fell into the fissure.

I saw Venom mouth the words "**I will Pastel.**" Then the blackness swallowed me up… Cannon sounds.

_Pastel tried to cliff jump but broke her neck._

** Yay~ page 2 is up~! I hope you all like this part *if anyone is actually reading* And i'll see you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Beast and the Lady

**POV AntVenom**

** Pastel…** I watch her body fall into the fissure; I quickly pack the items she had been so careful to give into her bag. **I hope you know what you were doing giving me this stuff.** I stuff her bag into mine and rush of still dodging fireballs. The ground had stopped opening but Ghasts had begun to come out of the fissure, spraying the forest with fireballs. Cannon sounds

_Ihascupquake tried to hug a Zombie but got_ eaten instead.

The heat of the fire was hot on my face as I jumped from tree to tree. The forest's lit up in flames, smoke rising on either side of me, choking me. Gray tendrils winding through my lungs, the leaf block I had taken a step onto disintegrated right underneath me. I fell to the forest floor, choking and coughing, I looked up the Ghasts had disappeared and I was left with utter quiet. I flopped onto my back wheezing from my ordeal. I heard a twig crunch to my right. I looked over, my eyes widened; I slowly stood up moving away from the zombies that were crouched over their prey. I try not to look too closely but I can still see the rainbow socks of Ihascupquake being torn apart and eaten by one of the undead. I finally made it away, my foot steps on something that feels soft beneath my shoes. I look down and step back vomiting. One of Ihascupquakes severed hands lies on the ground; it's bloody and covered in bite marks, the thumb and index finger are missing. Cannon sounds.

_BrenyBeast has slain Grailmore!_

I shook tremors raging through my body. I don't know if it's from the smoke or from the sights I had just witnessed. I spit out the taste from my mouth and move on before the undead can come for me to. I stumble out of the woods and into the ruins of the city.

"Venom?" I look up using my hand to shield my eyes from the sun. "Oh Notch! What happened?" I see the most beautiful thing jump down to me, CreeperSlyth, her light brown hair shining in the sun, her medallion glowing with a faint light, lands with a soft thump on the gravel road. "Shit. Venom you're overheated. We need to get you inside." She walks over to me and puts an arm around my shoulder and leads me to the building she had jumped down from. Cannon sounds

_SeaNanners has slain Dawnables_

I glance at the words as I lean on her trying to figure out how this 16 year old girl can support a 20 year old man. She lays me down on a bed; her hair tickles my nose as she reaches over my body to grab something. She smells like fresh cut grass and wildflowers.

"Slyth…" I murmur.

"What is it Venom?" she mumbles back to me uncapping a bottle of water and giving me a sip.

"Pastel sacrificed herself for something…" I mutter my eyes closing.

"Sacrificed herself for what? Venom stay awake until I give you some burn medicine." I force my eyes open.

"I think she did it for Jordan…" I mutter as she rubs the potion into my burns. When I mention Jordans name she rubs the potion into my burns a little harder causing me to cry out.

"Jordan?" She realizes she's hurting me and gently removes her hands and bandages me.

"Yes…" I say not feeling so good for some reason. "Creeper what potion did you use?" I say struggling to breath. My lungs seem to close up, black spots swimming in my vision.

"Poison." She says simply wiping my forehead with a towel. "You wouldn't last very long anyway." She kisses my cheek. "See you on the flip side Taylor." She smiles grimly. My vision blurs to black. Cannon sounds.

_CreeperSlyth has slain AntVenom!_

**POV CreeperSlyth**

I look down at Venom's still form. His face now drained of color his black eyes now a dull gray stare up into the ceiling. My body shakes, I hiccup, once, twice. I cover my face double over and sob. I look at his body again and push it over to one side of the bed. I get in and snuggle close to his dead body, still crying and shaking.

"Taylor please forgive me…" I choke out, my voice scratchy. The sun is still high in the sky but the inside of the skyscraper is dim. I reach and grab my water bottle guzzling it, not really tasting it. Suddenly my lungs struggle to breath. I struggle to stand but manage to crawl to the window. I lean out ready to throw up the poison, I feel strong hands on my back and I'm suddenly falling 6 stories out a window. The moment before I land I feel like I'm flying. "Jordan I love you…" I whisper before my body lands on the gravel road. Cannon sounds.

_BrenyBeast has slain CreeperSlyth_

**Voice to the players: Only 4 players left! Congrats!**

**POV BrenyBeast**

I watch as Creeper lands on the ground below. I shake with glee as I see blood pool from her head onto the ground. I rush back into the room, my cuts are starting to burn as I move, but I still feel strong. My grin grows as I get the regeneration potions from Creeper's bag. I look over at Ant's bag. **You can get that later Breny! First heal then see if you can fix your clothes. **My hoodie is a purple one that lightens to a violet on the sleeves but darkens to black on the torso, has been covered with blood and dirt. My ink blue jeans have been ripped at the bottoms and knees from running and sliding. I had long since cut my dark brown hair, and my face was carefully painted with dye, to mask my face when I hide.

(**Breny! You need to snap out of it! Please!**) Swift_y's voice pleads into my headphones. (**Please! I hate being stuck here!**) He's crying now I can hear him whimpering in my ears.

**Shut up Swift_y! I promised that I would use your last arrow to win didn't I?** I yell at him knowing that I'm lying to him; I'll never use his arrow. He'll stay with me forever and then I won't ever have to face that he's gone.

He cries even more as I pack up the items. I look at Venoms medallion and take it. I should be able to sell this for a fair price. I shove his body of the bed then break it down and put it in my bag. I take his bag and place it in mine. I walk down the stairs and back onto the road. I walk by Creepers contorted body with merely a glance. I pull out a raw porkchop from my bag and eat it as I continue forward to the center of the game. I have already gone through the city and all I had found was empty chests and bodies, Creeper had cleaned it all out. I knew that if I wanted to kill Muffy I would have to go to the cornucopia where he was most likely camped out. I opened up Venom's bag and noticed a journal lying on top. I pulled it out; the book was owned by Jordan, but the last entry wasn't by Jordan but Creeper.

_ This is my last entry in this I fear, not only my last but my first. I know I might not live to see tomorrow, so I hope whoever finds this will write in it and continue the story's that Jordan, Taylor, and Pastel had tried to preserve in this journal._

I read on about her entire process throughout the games. She talked about her tortured life since Jordan left her, and meeting Pastel when she was kissing Jordan, she talked about her desire to win and her desire to die. I smiled, she wasn't entirely sane I suppose, not insane though. I laughed my voice ripped through the quiet of the forest. I pulled out the writing instruments they had used and began to write down my journey through the games. I had a feeling whoever will own this last would publish this to the world but I wasn't sure. Maybe I wouldn't, I might just keep it. When I finished writing I had made it to the outskirts of the cornucopia center. I returned the book back into the bag and pulled out my wood sword. It was a little dull but I could still bludgeon with it. I noticed someone shirtless over by a spring that was at the edge of the forest. LDshadowlady was bathing in the spring her long pink hair was lay down her back in wet waves. She washed without fear, her hourglass figure moving only slightly. I begin to drool.

(**NO! Breny! Please! Not that! You're better than this!**) Swift_y said into my headset. I growled and patted myself down. I looked fine. Now I could do this. My grin became sly as I slowly moved towards her.

I made no sound as I placed my bag by hers and made my way over to the spring. It must have been cold because I could see the heat coming off her body. I unbuttoned my pants and stood behind her. She was humming the British anthem as she cleaned. My eyes narrowed and my smile widened, I quickly wrapped my arm around her neck and used my other one to cover her mouth to keep her from screaming to loud. She thrashed and tried in vain to escape. I shoved her to the ground, I noticed her left arm was motionless; the nerves must have been severed.

"Heya Lizzie." I said her name slowly letting it drag on. Her eyes widened and she shook. "Wanna have some fun?" she tried to shake her head but I kept it in place. "I'll take that as a yes."

I took my hand of her useless arm and began to touch her skin; it was softer than anything I had ever felt. Swift_y was still pleading to me, so I removed my headphones and through them far away. Shadowlady stared up at me, horror in her eyes at what I was about to do. I pulled my jeans of and pressed against her, she cried out from behind my hand. I hadn't done anything special to her yet, but she still knew what would happen. I traced my hand on her chest, feeling every curve of her, every line, and dip in her soft skin. I removed my hoodie and shirt. She stopped staring at my face and stared at my chest. I knew what she was staring at; I had carved lines into my skin for every person I killed. Each line was a different person. A long black spiraling tattoo wrapped around my chest and left arm. Lizzie began to cry. I grinned wickedly, this was how I liked it, to be in power. I slid my shorts of me, by the time I had them of I was already part of her. She whimpered and cried as I rocked her. She looked at something behind me. I looked up and looked into the purple eyes of my best friend's murderer.

"You sick twisted bastard." Muffy said as he aimed Swift_y's arrow at my head. "Get of her." I pulled away; she curled into a ball and shook. I stood and raised my hands. The arrow following my head with every movement.

"Now there isn't any use in killing me is there?" I asked spitting in his face. "You already killed my best friend, I'm dead inside already." I grinned, I knew I had won. He was my fan he couldn't kill me.

"Shut the fuck up." He said. And Swift_y's arrow entered my head. Ironic. Cannon sounds.

_Muffy1908 has slain BrenyBeast!_

**POV LDshadowlady**

I shook and muttered some prayers. Breny's body hit the grass with a solid sound. I glance over at him; his eyes were dull and lifeless. I could see his black tattoo wrapping around his chest and arm, he was grinning even in death. I jerked my head away from his body, I stared at my toes. I wrapped my good arm around myself.

"Lizzie?" Muffy whispered to me. I could see him kneel by me. "I know what you need, hold on." I trusted Muffy, he was all I had. Beans had died in the last games, and Issy died because of Breny, all I had was Muffy. Something soft and warm wrapped around me. My blanket, it was a deep purple with pink spirals weaving across it. "Here are your clothes. I'll hold the blanket up for you." I looked at him; he was stone faced but blushing a little. I could understand why. I stood and took my clothes. He held the blanket as I dressed. My clothing was torn but still good. I wore a blue and white sailor shirt, a black beret, knee high socks, black shoes, a blue skirt, and a tie.

"I'm done." I said moving towards my camp. He followed hesitantly. I smiled inwardly, for a 16 year old, he was kind. "Are you hungry? I have some stew."

"Sure. Can I add some stuff to it?" he said reaching for his bag.

"What?" I was wary. I couldn't completely trust him at the moment.

"Some bacon." He said pulling out some.

"Yes please, I haven't had meat for a while." While Muffy cooked up the stew. I pulled Breny's bag to me. There were 2 bags in it, Issy's and Taylor's. I pulled a journal out, I flipped through it. The last entry was by Breny. Reading it over I grew sad, he hadn't meant to do that to me. He had gone completely bonkers. For some reason I need to write in it. I pulled out a quill from my bag and began to write. I filled out 3 pages, beginning to end of my experience of this game so far. I searched in the bag more items. I gasped quietly. I found a collection of belongings from some of the dead players. Creeper's medallion, Deadlox's headset, Sky and Venoms medallions, chimney's glasses, and finally minecraft4meh and CaptainSparklez sunglasses. I looked at Breny's body. I walked over to it.

"Lizzie? What are-" Muffy called after me. I pulled the arrow out of Breny, and walked to the spring. Cleaning it off I noticed an engraving on it. _Swift_y's arrow, survival can be futile_. I walked back and added it to the collection. Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Is the stew ready?" I asked looking at Muffy's shirt. It was similar to Breny's except blue, and he had a red shirt on underneath.

"Well I- yes." He said spooning out my portion. We ate in silence.

**…**

I woke up crying. My dreams where filled with events from last night. It hadn't woken me though.

"_SeaNanners requests to voice chat with you. Do you accept?_" A robotic voice said to me.

"I accept." I whispered, moving away from Muffy's sleeping form.

"Lizzie? Are you there?" Adam asked. He sounded worried.

"Yes. Where are you Adam?" I whispered.

"They game makers added a new thing to the game." He rushed. I heard a growl in the background of the headset.

"What thing?" I asked, I was getting worried. "Adam! What thing Notch damn it!" I screamed.

Muffy woke up he looked at me worriedly. "Lizzie? What's wro-"

He was interrupted by Adam screaming in my headset. I wrenched it of my head. I could still hear him; he wasn't very far away from us. I hear a Cannon go of in the distance.

_SeaNanners was killed by the Beast!_

My eyes widened. I rushed back to Muffy.

"Muffy! You have to kill me!" I thrust my iron sword at him. He had to win, I wanted him to win.

"What? I can't do that!" he shoved it back. He didn't get it.

"Please! You have to!" I pleaded. I knew he wouldn't do it. I grabbed my bag. "Here! Take this!" I shoved Venom's bag with the player's belongings and the journal into his arms. I grabbed my iron sword. I leaned and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck." I muttered into his ear. I shoved him away and ran. I was still in the games. I had just made it past the spring when something tackled me. I looked up into the black eyes of a gigantic Saber tooth tiger. This wasn't a regular Saber tooth though. Its pelt was black with a yellow and purple spot on its chest. Its hind feet were blood red and its front feet were dark blue. I knew just by looking at it, I knew who it was. It growled at me. Its top hair spiked out to 3 perfect points.

"Taylor…" I whispered. It was standing on my useless arm, my good arm held my iron sword though. I might be against killing animals, but this thing wasn't an animal. I swung the sword up and into its chest. Right where the yellow and purple spot for his medallion is, it straight through him. He howled. He slashed at me. It tore of my useless arm, ripping it from its socket.

_The Beast has been slain by LDshadowlady!_

He fell down dead, I dragged myself slowly away. My arm bleeding, it dripped down my side. My breathing came in gasps of pain.

"Fuck you. You stupid Gamekeepers. I hope you all have to do this next time." I spat falling. I heard a Cannon sound just as my vision went black.

_LDshadowlady has fallen!_

_Muffy1908! You are the winner of the 120__th__ annual Survival Games! _The crowd began to cheer.

**...**

I woke up to the sound of Issy watching soccer. The crowd I heard was nothing but the screaming fans on the TV.

"Uggg…." I groaned as I fell back onto the couch. "Issy! What the hell?" I rolled over and covered my pink hair with my pink and purple blanket.

"Sorry Lizzie. You were freaking out so I figured I would turn the TV on and wake you." Her American accent wasn't nasally like most but it was still just as annoying.

"Well turn it the hell of." I said.

"Fine, Dyllan came by earlier to congratulate you." She said pushing the power button on the TV.

"On what?" I asked sitting up slowly. He couldn't know.

"He didn't say. But he wanted me to give this to you." She handed me a package about the size of a thick book.

I opened the package. It was a leather bound book about five pounds, and on the cover it said. _Jordan and friends tales of the Games._ I smiled. And flicked through it. The last entry was by Muffy, Dyllan, I smiled. My dream was real. He was in it. And now I could always remember.

The last paragraph in the journal:

_ When Lizzie had killed the beast to save me I knew it was over, she had wanted me to win the games, not her. So when the gamekeepers came to pick me up I ran off in the direction she had went, and grabbed her beret. They caught me in the end though. They wanted the items, but I wouldn't let them. I told them they'd have to bury me with them. They don't understand what I mean. When I'm done with this entry I will kill myself. I want to be with my friends not their reminder of life, them. Like Creeper and Venom always said: __**even in death we'll always be together.**__ Ha. I hate that line; we'll be together in death alright. We'll all be together till the end, even if we have to die again._

**Woot final chapter of Book 1 is done~ Time for Book 2 on Saturday ^^ Also i saw i got a follower. Thank you~**


	4. Chapter 4 To die Young

CreeperSlyth (girl)

CaptainSparklez

AntVenom

SeaNanners

ChimneySwift

MuffyGaming

Pittas94

Grailmore(girl)

Dawnables (girl)

SkydoesMinecraft

Inthelittlewood

Minecraft4meh

Shadowcrusher_5

MinecraftChic (girl)

Etho

ZexyZek

Ninjago4567

Mr.360games

Xephos

Utorak

Slyfoxhound

Cavemanfilms

AviatorGaming

Allshamnowow

**POV Ninjago4567**

I blink my eyes open; I'm standing on a small pedestal. I look up and see that I am slowly moving up to the surface, I shake. I don't want to be in this, the Game masters wanted to shake this up by putting me in the games. I look at my small gloved hands, I'm only 9 and I have to survive the Survival games. I finally reach the surface and the light is blinding, my blood pounds in my ears and I'm starting to cry.

"Attention all Members! We are teaming you up with someone; also we want to see just how ruthless you are! We have placed a 9 year old in the games!" There's a scream of outrage from the other side of the field. Creepers face is contorted and her bright blue eyes blaze, I shiver. "We will begin in 60 seconds; the prize for this game is one thing you want. It can be anything or anyone. So lets' begin!" The voice shuts off and glass wall rise around me. I cry out and pound on the glass, tears pouring down my face I beat the glass walls.

60, 59, 58, 57, 56…

You are teamed up with Dawnables

A voice says in my ears, I look around still crying and spot her. She looks nice in her blue shirt, rainbow belt and red white gloves and shoes. Her hair is parted perfectly down the center one side pink on side purple. She waves. I wipe my face and wave back.

45, 44, 43, 42, 41…

But the thing that scares me is her eyes, one eye is blue and the other bright green, she turns away and looks to the center. I do to; walls covered in vines sits in the center. Everyone is ready to go there except a few; I turn and face the forest. I'm ready to run away from them.

32, 31, 30, 29, 28…

**POV CreeperSlyth**

I stretch, my face still burning with the thought that a 9 year old is in the most dangerous game in the Minecraft dimension. **You're teamed up with Inthelittlewood.** The Game master says in my ear, I sigh heavily. Great just great, I'm teamed with Martyn. I massage my temples.

21, 20, 19, 18, 17…

I take hold of my medallion and pray, I mutter under my breath prayers to Notch and HeroBrine. I open my eyes, I look at Littlewood, and he shrugs and nods to the center. I nod back and get ready to run.

14, 13, 12, 11, 10…

**POV Minecraft4meh**

I curl my hands into fists and ready myself.

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4…

I blink 3 three times and look at my partner Captain, he frowns at me. I face the center.

3, 2, 1 GO

The Glass disappears and I rush for the center, someone grabs my shoulder I'm twisted around and punched in the stomach. I give MinecraftChic a punch in the face and kick her to the ground; I turn back and hurry to the cornucopia. I climb the vines and make it to the top; it's a 2 block jump to the center chest. I leap and make it; my jump causes SeaNanners to stumble back into Mr.360games and Xephos. I hear cannon.

AviatorGaming has slain ShadowCrusher_5!

I open the chest and take everything; I pull out an enchanted iron sword and turn to the next chest. I remove what's left and make a break for the wall; CreeperSlyth tackles me to the ground just as Inthelittlewood jumps over us and attacks Etho. I look at Creeper she winks at me and rolls of me and away. I hear another Cannon.

MuffyGaming has slain MinecraftChic!

I climb the walls and rush of, Captain sits on top of a tree waiting for me. He leaps down and we run into the woods and towards the abandoned City. I hear another Cannon.

Inthelittlewood has slain Etho!

**POV Ninjago4567**

I sit on the top of my tree holding a wood sword, I hear a rustle and look down a man in a startrek costume is climbing the tree. I cry out and he puts a finger to his lips his shaggy mustache goatee combo giving him a gruff look, he gestures for me to come down. I slowly shimmy down the trunk to him; he takes a hold of my shoulders and places me in a small crevice in the leaves.

"Stay here until me or Dawnables comes for you got it?" He asks I nod and he covers me with more leaves. I peak through and watch him jump down from the tree. He begins to talk to someone, I strain to hear.

"Is he up there?" I hear someone ask

"Yeah, he's concealed now though. Go find Dawnables we need to keep them together." Startrek man says.

"You go get her, I'll stay here I can conceal myself better." The other voice says, I move the leaves a little to see who's talking.

Mr.360games stands one hand wrapped around an iron sword the other has a wood axe. His brown hair is slightly messed up and his blue shirt is bloody, the pig on his shirt remains clean however. Xephos nods and gives him a weird handshake, he runs of leaving me alone with Mr.360 games. He climbs up into a tree opposite of me and crouches low, I watch him trying to learn his moves. I hear a rustle, and I look down. 3 boys with identical hair styles stumble below us, one of them is in a full black James Bond suit with a purple tie. His dark blue eyes are glazed with pain, another boy much shorter than the other two is helping him walk. He has a blue version of BrenyBeasts sweater with a white D on the back. He keeps his purple eyes forward, his left cheek sliced open and his hand wrapped in a bandage. The last of the trio is ZexyZek, he circles the other 2 a flint and steel and in the other an iron sword. I'm not sure who the other two is but I had a feeling that at least 2 of them are looking for me, and from the look of Mr.360games face he agreed. He army crawled to the edge of the tree and pulled out some ladder. Since the BrenyBeast guy was the least hurt it looked like he wasn't paying much attention. I leaned forward to get a better look, but someone wrapped their hand across my face and pulled me up through the leaves.

**POV CreeperSlyth**

I grabbed Ninjago and covered his mouth, moving quietly away from Mr.360games sight I carried him away. Martyn followed, Ninjago grew heavy so I passed him to Littlewood. I looked at Ninjago's small body; we were friends at one point. He and his cousin MELOVECOOKIES were like Yin and Yang. I was furious with Gamemaster Honeydew, and DeadLox. How dare they put a 9 year old in this game and separate him from his family. I had to protect him, and Martyn understood why. I hear a cannon go off.

Mr.360games has slain MuffyGaming!

He knew just how inhuman the games were making people; only a few people had regained their sanity. And ever since the last game when Pastel was involved I had been pondering the thoughts stopping this thing once and for all. Martyn had killed Etho leaving ZexyZek by himself, but from what I had seen Muffy and Pittas had teamed with him. I laughed to myself I should have expected it Pittas and Muffy are close friends and Zek looks just like them.

"What's so funny?" Martyn asked as we nimbly jumped to the next tree

"Nothing Littlewood." But I was still smiling to myself, my head felt light and it was as if I could do anything. Martyn shot me a glance, when we stopped for the night I laid Ninjago down and covered his sleeping body with my jacket. Martyn set up some torches and we sat staring up at the moon together.

"Creeper…" He whispered his eyes lowered "What's your real name?" I smiled and fiddled with my medallion the glowing ruby sending a light red glow across my white shirt.

"Issy." I replied after a moment of silence I said "You know Littlewood; this game is more than a test of skill now."

"What do you mean?" Martyn said turning to look at me with his pale blue eyes.

"Well before, when I first came to the games. They had clearly explained that they had chosen us for our skill in the 'game' but now it's evolved into something worse. They're trying to turn us against each other and make us go slowly insane." I turned and took his hands and looked him dead in the eye "You saw what happened to Breny, he went completely crazy."

"Of his rockers for sure, he even-"Martyn broke off and removed his hands from mine to adjust his black headband. The moonlight made his gold hair shine silvery white, and his tan skin seemed darker in the lighting. I blushed realizing I had made him uncomfortable. "Anyways. He had completely lost his mind; I think it was due to the fact that they had kept the dead players whispering in your ears." I stiffened, I had hated that. I had killed a lot of people and I had freed them from it but something that scared me was the fact the Captain had gone to Pastel and not me.

"It doesn't matter now, they aren't doing that anymore." I turned away from Martyn feeling for the entire world stupid, I still loved Jordan and here I am taking notice of Martyns looks. Maybe it was time, perhaps I should move on.

"Issy," I looked at him, he took my hand and pulled me to him. He cradled me in his arms and I could feel warmth radiate from him, I relaxed and felt for the moment happy. But something inside me twisted. This isn't right. But I pushed it away; Jordan loved Pastel so I could love Martyn. Right?

**POV Minecraft4meh**

I sit across from Captain watching his every move. He does the same but in a less paranoid way, he's leaning against a tree his eyelids half shut and his arms crossed. I'm kneeling on one knee my enchanted iron sword in my right hand.

"Look I know you don't like me kid." He says

"I hate you." I spit

"But we need to work together and you haven't told me why you hate me." He gets up and stretches; I stand up as well but remain ready to fight. "Look, kid I know I killed you in the last game but-"

"That's not why I hate you."

"It's not?" He looks perplexed

"No it's not." My eyes looking over the rim of my sunglasses, he's quiet bigger than me but I've taken down much worse.

"Then why?" he asks, taking a few steps to him I get right in his face.

"You know why Captain." I stare into his face my mouth twisted in a hideous frown

"No I don't."

I take a hold of his hair and fast as a snake I smash his head against the tree. "Yes you do you sick twisted freak!" I smash his head against the tree again. "You kissed Pastel. Remember her? The 16 year old with brown hair and tan skin?!" I bash his head into the tree once more before releasing him and letting him slump to the ground in pain. He probably has a concussion but I don't care, I have no feelings towards him but hatred. "You kissed her, seduced her! Creeper should have killed you more painfully before; she should have dug an arrow into your stomach and ripped out you kidneys." He flinched away. "You deserve to die. She was nothing but a pawn in you game." I kneeled down next to him and took out a dagger from my waist band. "But now Captain." He eyes the dagger "I can take revenge for what you did to her and my uncle." He looks at me sharply. "You left my uncle SeaNanners to die many times, and I don't know why he still bothers to be friends with you and Taylor. But one things for sure, he'll thank me for killing you." He scrambles to get up but I tackle him to the ground and use the other daggers I had gotten from the chests, I thrust them through his hands and into the ground. He howls out into the night, I laugh and slice open his upper arms. He cries out again. I go to his feet and stabbed some daggers into them. His eyes are glazed over now as he cries out. I smile and go to his ear. "Why don't we go Vangoh?"

His eyes widen and he shakes his head. I thrust his head to the side and trace his ear with my dagger. Something jumps out and tackles me to the ground; I cry out and tussle with my attacker. He takes a hold of my neck and chokes of my air; I gurgle and look at the person holding my neck. ChimneySwift looks down at me with one purple eye and one green eye he grins and lifts me of the ground, his eyes blaze and his one white tooth sticks over his lower lip. My vision is failing, everything is blurring together, and with one last attempt I lash out my barefoot and hit him square in his Nether regions. He releases me and goes down. Grailmore is fussing over Captains wounds, I growl. She turns and looks at me her eyes on my face; taking out an enchanted bow she takes aim with a single arrow. I smile and she shoots. I roll to the side but ChimneySwift is getting up and he takes the arrow in his right shoulder, he screeches into the moonlight head thrust back in agony. I laugh grab my bag rushing past Grailmore pushing her to the ground as I go. No one will get me this time; I will live and take revenge.

**Such tension. Much Tension. ~ ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 Withering plans

**POV Ninjago4567**

I tossed and turned in my sleep, or maybe it was in my dream? It doesn't matter all I know is that I was being chased in my dream. He called out to me and a white Z flashed on his shirt when he got close, I didn't know who it was and he scared me. I ran faster than I have ever run. I tripped. I tumbled and was left with cuts and scrapes, the man, no the boy was beside me. His hand on my throat and a shining dagger uplifted to stab into my chest.

"I will have my revenge! I will show them all!" He screamed into the moon above us, his face cloaked in shadow.

I jolted awake, I shivered and shook. Someone tapped my shoulder, I turned. Dawnables with her mismatched eyes pulls me away from Creeper and Littlewoods sleeping forms. Before we leave I catch a glimpse of Littlewoods pale blue eyes watching us as we escape into the dawn. Dawnables holds my hand as we run and she looks beaten and bruised. I wonder what she's gone through trying to find me, when we're far enough away she takes me into her arms and into a bear hug. She's smiling and her eyes are shiny with tears, Xephos and Mr.360 come out from behind a tree smiling. Xephos takes me from Dawnables like a father might do to a fussing baby. He grins through his beard places me on his shoulders; my wood sword is strapped to my back so it won't hurt him. We wander the woods looking for something, but I'm not sure what. A Cannon sounds.

Slyfoxhound has slain AviatorGaming!

I blink at the words. Another Cannon sounds.

SkydoesMinecraft has slain Allshamnowow!

"What's happening?" I ask

"Team fight." Xephos says quietly, third cannon sounds.

SkydoesMinecraft has slain Slyfoxhound!

"Looks like Sky won that battle." Mr.360 says with a sad shake of the head, Xephos doesn't say a word as we continue forward and Dawnables doesn't make a sound either. Mr.360 hums what sounds like 'Red Solo cup' and it makes me smile, we exchange a glance and we begin singing

"Freddy Mac can kiss my Ass!" We sing out "Red Solo cup! I fill you up! Let's have a party! Let's have a party! I love you Red Solo Cup, I lift you up! Proceed to Party!" We continue to sing the mood lightening with each verse…

POV CreeperSlyth

I'm slumped against a tree holding my bleeding arm to my side tears rolling down my cheeks; the tree behind me doesn't sway just like every tree in Minecraft. Littlewood is crawling away from AntVenom; he's bleeding much worse than me and has been beaten nearly to death. AntVenom in his new black jumpsuit with white striped cuffs, and pant legs looks Devilish. In one blue gloved hand he holds a golden apple that he's been using to beat Martyn. His black hair smooths to 3 points on his head, and his beard has seen its days, the only 2 things of color are his red and white shoes and his medallion.

"We don't know where he is Taylor! Please!" I scream at him, he walks briskly to me leaving Martyn alone. Venom grabs my hair and jerks my head and body up off the ground. I cry out blubbering like a fool.

"You know where he is! I know it Creeper! Ninjago is like a little brother to you, he means the world to you. Tell me where he is and I'll let Littlewood live." He points one hand at Littlewood who has fallen unconscious, the bushes rustle. "Utorak? That you?" Venom yells at the bush. I flinch at the name, Utorak and I don't like each other really well. The bushes rustle again; in the pit of my stomach I know it's not Utorak. Something else is there. "Get your ass out of the bushes!" He slams my head against the tree, releases me and goes to the bush.

I stand shakily my vision wavering, I make my way to Martyn. He's not knocked out just dazed, I pull out a regeneration potion and help him drink it urging him to do it silently. I hear a cannon go off.

The Wither has slain Utorak!

I gasp, Venom turns and looks at me. He roars angrily and charges me, something shoots past him. His arm is sliced open and the fabric lights on fire with a purple blaze. Littlewood looking like he never got hurt, scoops me up in his arms and carries me to a tree. Something whizzes past us, Venom screaming in outrage charges the bush. It lights up in purple flames. Taylor stumbles back and pulls out an iron sword from his bag. It won't do much against the Wither however. Littlewood tries to get me up into the tree.

"Martyn stop, I have an idea." He shakes his head pleadingly "Please." He looks at me with his pale blue eyes and kisses me hard. I feel hollow as if I'm cheating him out. He breaks the kiss. I move in front of him blocking the view of AntVenom writhing on the floor ablaze in purple flame. The Wither comes out from the bushes. He looks just like a skeleton except much larger, his bones are gray and black and his eyes blaze with a dancing purple glow. His bones clack as if he's laughing at Venom, his head swivels to look at us. He clacks his jaws.

The Wither has slain AntVenom!

"Issy what are-"

"Oh Wither!" I cut Littlewood of. "Please hear me!" the Wither clacks its bones and takes a step forward a stone sword held in the grip of his skeletal bones. "I am CreeperSlyth and this is Inthelittlewood! We are but pawns in the greater scheme of this game." The Wither tilts his head. "We ask that you do not kill us or the child!" The Wither straightens and looks me dead in the eye. His bones clack.

"**Child? You are all Children to me. I have lived since the beginning of HeroBrines rule in the Nether; You speak well Creeper of Slyth. Tell me who this child is.**" He clacks at me the voice haunting and grating.

"Ninjago4567, he has been placed in the game against his will."

"**Haven't all of you though?**"

"Yes but he is 9! Oh Wither do you understand? A 9 year old is in this deadly game!"

The Wither clacks his bones in understanding. He nods to me and goes to Antvenom's dead body; he removes the medallion from around the charred remains of Venom. The thing is but barely smudged and hasn't been tampered with by the fire. The Wither clacks his bones before leaving me and Littlewood alone with Venoms remains. In a rush of breathe I fall onto Martyns lap and faint.

POV Minecraft4meh

I crouch atop the tree that Littlewood and CreeperSlyth sit beneath, watching the Wither walk away and I exhale happily. Creeper beside Littlewood is fainted her eyes closed and her face dirt smeared looks peaceful. I look out over the vast forest contemplating whether I should kill them now or leave them be. I laugh loudly making Littlewood look around unhappily. I pull out my extra stone sword and aiming it like a spear I throw it to the ground. It sticks fast in the ground. I jump to the next tree laughing into the coming dusk. I'm tired and restless from the last few nights, and now that a Wither is walking around I think I have an even worse chance of living through this. But until Captain is dead I can't stop now. I hear a cannon go off.

SkydoesMinecraft didn't watch where he was going and is now swimming in lava!

That means Lava pits. Fine whatever I can handle this; it's just like the other times I played MineCraft with my friends. Survive than fight. Survive than fight. If I keep doing this I might just go crazy though… Nah it's too late for that. I bring my iron sword up from my side and jump tree to tree ready to kill anything or anyone. I hear a cannon go off and a cry of a child.

Pittas94 has slain Dawnables!

POV Ninjago4567

I crawl towards Dawnables broken bloody body, her eyes stare up at the sky. I cry out and pull down the mouth cover that covers half of my face. Xephos and Mr.360games grapple with Pittas94 and ZexyZek behind me; I curl up beside Dawnables body and watch the fight progress. Xephos holds Pittas94 to the ground holding onto his throat and slamming his head into the ground, Pittas gurgles. ZexyZek comes up behind Xephos and raises his sword to slash down on his head, Mr.360games recovering uses his axe to knock away the sword as it swings down. The sword flies wildly and skids of into the bushes. Something inside me threatens to break, and I don't know what to do. My body shakes as I take hold of my large wood sword and make my way to Pittas and Xephos. Pittas has taken the upper hand and is using a rock to bash Xephos hands away from him. I spin and use the power to plunge my sword deep into Pittas back. He screams, and drops the rock. Xephos gets up and shoves him away with his foot, Pittas slides to the ground. I look around and pick up the blood stained rock he has been using, going over to his twitching form I smash the rock into his head. He gurgles and a low moan escapes his lips, I hit him again and again. I hear a cannon sound.

Ninjago4567 has slain Pittas94!

I drop the rock and cover my eyes with my bloody hands, Xephos has gone to help Mr.360games with ZexyZek. I remain still and try to wipe the tears from my eyes, I stagger to my feet and grab the swords hilt. Placing my foot squarely on Pittas back I yank until the sword comes out. I quickly strap it to my back and glance at Xephos and Mr.360games. They throw punch after punch at Zek and he tries to cover his face and body. I quietly move to Dawnables body taking flowers as I go, I place the flowers in her limp grip and move off into the forest. The others continue to fight and I know I can't help anymore. Turning away I walk deeper into the silent woods. No animal makes a sound, the air seems tense and the sky from what I can tell is getting steadily darker. The moon rose and brightened the darkness only slightly, I could hear whispers in the dark. Someone was out here with me. Whoever it is called out to me and a white Z flashed on a shirt when he got close, I didn't know who it was and he scared me. My dream flashed in my mind. I ran faster than I have ever run I knew what came next. I tripped. I tumbled and was left with cuts and scrapes, the man, no the boy was beside me. His hand on my throat and a shining dagger uplifted to stab into my chest. My eyes widened and I cried out.

"I will have my revenge! I will show them all!" He screamed into the moon above us, his face cloaked in shadow. His face came closer and I could see him clearly, it was Minecraft4meh. He looked at my face and his eyes widened. "Oh… it's you kid." He releases my throat and puts the dagger away, I scrambled backwards. "No, hey I'm sorry about that. I thought you were someone else." He came closer his hand stretched out as a peace offering. I shook my head vigorously. "Fine." He pulled his blade out again, I whimpered. "Not like it matters, you already killed someone. So you've proven you can cause some harm." He rushed to me, I scrambled up and raced away. He chased after me his laughing echoing in my ears in the dark. Branches smacked against me as we raced through the forest. I cried and cried as we raced through the dark woods, then something blocked my way. I fell back and looked up at who it was. The face covered in shadow but it sounded like he had a bones on his outfit, the clacking continued as MC4meh came from behind me.

"**Are you Ninjago4567 child?**" his deep voice asked. I nodded, he leaned down and placed something around my neck. It was heavy cold even through my coat. "**Go now**" He pointed of to the right "**Creeper of Slyth is worried for your life and is searching for you.**" I nodded again and stood up.

"No! He is my kill Wither." MC4meh hissed behind me. I stiffened and looked at the face of my savior. It was the Wither blackened skull and all. Pushing me to the side the Wither moved to MC4meh with a commanding presence. I dashed the way the Wither had told me to go, fearing I may see another battle.


	6. Chapter 6 Here comes the End

**POV CreeperSlyth**

Littlewood held my arm and was pulling me away from a gruesome sight, Dawnables twisted rotted bloody body lays on the ground. In her hands flowers bright and colorful against her blood soaked clothing.

"Ninjago…" I ripped myself away from Littlewood and raced into the woods.

"Issy!" He yelled after me, I heard someone cry out ahead, suddenly something was in front of me and I fell. The Wither looked back at me and placed a bony finger to his skull. Littlewood came up behind me and takes my arm to help me up. The Wither points and gestures for us to go up and around, struggling in Martyns grip he pulls me to where the Wither specified. It's a small field, my hand is itching to grab my bow and attack whoever is chasing Ninjago.

"Martyn stay here." I growl removing my arm from him.

"The Wither has it covered, just stay here." He takes my hand gently "Stay with me." He looks so sad, caressing his face I kiss him gently. Making the kiss linger for a moment before pulling away and getting out my bow. "Promise me you will return." He pleads, I look at him. So childish, unlike… I remove the thought from my head.

"I promise." I turn and rush to where I hear the Wither fight whoever has Ninjago. Something dashes by me for Martyn, it's Ninjago. Stopping I look to the sky. "Come on donators! Give Martyn and Ninjago some armor for protection!" Something clang behinds me, a gold helmet. "Thank you." I whisper, placing it on my head I rush into the battle.

Minecraft4meh and the Wither pair of with their swords, taking aim at MC4meh I pull the string back and an arrow appears. My hands are sweating, I never miss. Never. But what can happen will happen. My gut twists as I release the arrow and it arcs and buries itself in MC4meh's leg. I pull the string back again. No Arrow.

"Shit." Something wizzes by my head, a dagger. "Wither let me take him!" The Wither looks at me and with a mighty heave pushes MC4meh a few feet away, Wither quickly goes by me to where Martyn and Ninjago wait but changes direction and vanishes into the bushes. I look at Mc4meh. "So, you ready?"

Glaring at me he drops his sword and pulls out some knives. I take of my bag and wrap it around my arm. He throws the first knife, moving up my arm I catch it with the bag. Dashing forward hoping to faze me, he begins throwing on after another, knowing full well I can't dodge them all I catch what I can and then take the hits. 3 make it into my skin, one slices open my cheek, another is now embedded in my lower leg and the last one buries itself into my collar bone. I drop the bag knowing he has no more knives, I lung at him not bothering to take out the knives from my body. Screaming in outrage I punch his face and beat him, he elbows me sharply in the throat. I gag unable to breath for the moment, he takes the upper hand and jabs his fingers into wounds. Finding my voice I scream, the knives making a dull sound as they fall. I fall back twitching trying not to move in fear I might worsen my wounds. I hear a cannon.

SeaNanners has slain Grailmore!

It's sudden death hour no doubt or maybe I'm going crazy like Breny, I try to get up but my leg no longer can move. My nerves have been severed and damaged to badly I can't control it. MC4meh leans over me and places his hand on my forehead forcing me back to the ground. I whimper weakly. Standing he aims a sharp kick at my side, the world is blurring with my tears and sound is dull.

ChimneySwift11 has slain Cavemanfilms!

Gasping for breath I try to crawl away from him, he kicks me again over and over in my side. Each one feels more and more painful till I'm floating in the pain. I can't hear anything but the pounding of my blood in my ears.

SeaNanners has slain Chimneyswift11!

Then I blink back to the world I reach in my pocket for the bottle hoping it's not crushed. There it is! MC4meh kicks me again and I howl, I hear him wander off for something. I pull the bottle out, a splash potion of poison. Rolling over I look at him, he's getting some gravel to bury me. Taking aim carefully I throw the splash potion at the center of his back, the bottle explodes and MC4meh doubles over. He tries to make it to me to suffocate me with the gravel.

"Pretty bad huh MineCraft4meh?" I whisper, he opens his mouth but nothing comes out. "Don't make it any worse than it is, just take the death. Not like you haven't died before." I watch him as he falls and the lights leave his eyes. Sighing I roll until I'm on my back staring up at the sky.

CreeperSlyth has slain Minecraft4meh!

I didn't hear the cannon again great. Something must be wrong with my hearing, I'm Katniss Everdeen! Suzanne Collins didn't expect this that's for sure, no one expected these games to become real. Something to my right moves, looking over a Machinima shirt flashes. I smile wanly, SeaNanners steps out and looks around. He sees Minecraft4mehs crumpled lifeless body, he shakes his head pitifully.

"Oh hey Adam." I whisper, his head snaps to me. Coming over he kneels beside me.

"My god Creeper, what happened?" He asks lifting my shirt and seeing my growing collection of bruises.

"Just a scuffle, nothing I couldn't handle eh?" I reply with a shaky laugh wincing as pain shoots up my spine.

"Where's your team? Can you walk?" He asks helping me sit up.

"There over there" I tilt my head off to my right "And no I can't walk, my leg won't move." He grumbles unhappily and picks me up gently. He carries me slowly towards my awaiting team. "You know Adam I've dreamed of this day."

"What day?"

"The day where you would come to my rescue like the ultimate uncle." I say quietly, my eyes fluttering. Sleep sound so nice right now.

"Hah uncle my ass, you killed my nephew back there." My eyes are closed as I listen.

"He attacked my baby… he deserved it." Ninjago flashed in my mind happy and smiling.

"The Ninjago kid?" I nod. "Hmph." We walk in silence for a little while longer.

"Adam?" I mutter

"Yeah?"

"I swear I'm on the good side this time." He chuckles jostling me.

"Good to know." I fall asleep in his arms warm and happy.

POV Ninjago4567

Martyn now suited up in iron armor listens as the sound of fighting dwindles away, I'm sitting on the ground fiddling with my new medallion. I still don't know whose it is; someone comes and sits beside me. I look up, Martyn glances at me but continues to pace. Sitting beside me is AntVenom, his hand reaches out to me and touches the medallion. It glows beneath his touch showing through his translucent skin. He looks very sad, and then he looks up and disappears. I turn around to look at the way I came. Martyn looks up and cries out in shock, SeaNanners comes out of the darkness, in his arms a very still body of Creeper. He sets her down carefully.

"She's asleep; I don't have any potions so I couldn't do anything right away." SeaNanners says, I rush over feeling an attachment to Creeper now.

She looks beaten terribly, and tears roll down her cheeks. Martyn searches his bag for a potion when something falls from the sky; we look at it as it floats on Creepers chest. A regeneration potion, another and another fall down. 4 total. Martyn uncaps one and pours it into Creepers mouth, she shudders. The bruises soon recede and her eyes open. Martyn takes another potion pouring a bit of it into her wounds. Then placing the rest of them in his bag he takes out a porkchop and feeds her. The woods are silent as she eats. I poke her gently, her head turns and she sees me. She bolts up and wraps her arms around me.

"Thank Hero, Thank Notch" She mutters cradling me, she feels pleasantly warm. And feeling safe for once I relax and let her hold me.

"Where did you get your medallion kid?" SeaNanners asks

I look down at it, the purple gem glows faintly in the dawn light. "The Wither put it around my neck."

"Makes sense, he killed Taylor so he took his medallion, but not sure why he gave it to you." I hear a cannon go of.

_Mr.360games has slain Xephos!_

"We need to get to the center, the final battle is coming." SeaNanners gets up and runs off to the east, Martyn helps Creeper up and she sets me down. We follow SeaNanners. I hear yells and suddenly we're at the Cornucopia. CaptainSparklez and Mr.360games struggle wrestling each other.

Martyn hands Creeper an arrow and raising her bow she takes aim. "Hit Captain." Martyn says. Creeper frowns and spins around until the arrow is pointing at SeaNanners, she releases and SeaNanners falls down.

CreeperSlyth has slain SeaNanners!

"What are you doing!?" Martyn exclaims, Creeper taking out her sword runs towards where Captain and Mr.360games struggle. She kicks of Captain and shoves her sword into Mr.360games chest.

CreeperSlyth has slain Mr.360games!

Martyn and I run towards her, CaptainSparklez stands staring at her and Martyn looking enraged begins to yell. "Creeper! What the Nether?! You were supposed to kill Captain! We need to win this!"

"If we win this then Ninjago dies." She says.

"So what?" Martyn says snidely, I step back away from them. the ground shakes and the Cornucopia disappears, the ground also disappears and soon we're all falling onto a giant platform. Below us lava bubbles. Unfazed by all this they continue talking. "He's a kid, who the hell cares?" I've only heard him say Minecraft curses so this surprises me.

"Martyn SHUT UP." Creeper rages. Walking up to him she slaps him across the face.

"You seduced me! You witch!" He said quietly

"No." He looks at her "I never would do that, I fell in love with you. But now. Now." She looks at me. "I see your just as heartless as everyone else." Leaning in close to his face she whispers something. Littlewood freezes completely. She steps back. "So, it's time to kill you and Captain. Ready?"

POV CreeperSlyth

"No." I say, Martyn looks at me with his pale eyes. "I would never do that, I fell in love with you. But now. Now." I look at Ninjago, his scared face watches me. "I see your just as heartless as everyone else." Leaning in close to Littlewoods face, I stare into his pale blue eyes. "The EndMakers will end all this, and all who are heartless and don't care for the lives of the younger people who now will follow in our footsteps, will pay the price." Martyn freezes my words running in his head, I can see him working them over. I step back. "So, it's time to kill you and Captain. Ready?"

I pull of my bag and extract the weapon I have been so careful to keep. The blue blade glints in the light, I cheated a little. I snuck this in the game by bribing the item teleporter, didn't take much that's for sure. Behind me I hear Captain rush me, I drop. The iron platform beneath lets me slide to the side, Captain skids past me. I hear a crack of thunder and ice appears on the ground, rain pours down on us, removing my jacket I let my thick white t-shirt take the pounding of the rain for me. Captain slides to a stop and skates toward me, laughing I flip back. One hand on the ground I use my left foot to propel me at him, he frowns not understanding what I'm up to. Lifting my foot up I'm using my one hand to slide, he tries to dodge. With a twist of my wrist I spin and use my feet to smack him. He falls on his back, I lower myself slowly and stand carefully. Ninjago screams. I spin on my heel and slide towards him as Martyn grips his neck and starts to hold him over the edge of the platform and over the boiling lava below. Removing my medallion I grab the gold and ruby center, the ice beneath my feet melts. Cursing I grab Martyn around the waist and pull him back, I put the cord of my medallion around his neck and pull. He chokes out and drops Ninjago who falls with a thud. Martyn tries to pry me from him, the cord snaps and I fall backwards with the momentum. Martyn spins around slams his foot into my stomach, I cry out my lungs still sore from my fight with MC4meh.

"You Witch! She Devil! You never loved me! I should have seen the look in your eyes, you still have feelings for Captain don't you?! Say it!" He screamed at me, slamming his foot into my turned face.

"No." I mutter spitting out a tooth and some blood.

"What? What did you say?!" He rages grabbing my diamond sword.

"I said no, I don't love him. I don't love you either." I said my eyes on Ninjago who had grabbed his wood sword and was sneaking up behind Captains limp body. Martyn however didn't notice.

"LIAR!" Littlewood screams stabbing the diamond blade into my thigh, I scream. It hurts his ears obviously, he winces and rubs his ears. Captain wakes up just as Ninjago places his blade on his throat.


End file.
